Salli Richardson
| birthplace = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = Salli Richardson-Whitfield | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1991 – present | spouse = }} Salli Elise Richardson-Whitfield (born November 23, 1967) is an American television and film actress. She is known for her role on Eureka and her voice acting on Gargoyles. Early life Richardson-Whitfield was born in Chicago, Illinois, the daughter of an African American mother and an Irish-Italian father. Her father is a businessman from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Richardson played tennis in high school, and launched her acting career in the Kuumba Workshop theater there. She graduated from the University of Chicago Laboratory Schools in 1985. Career Richardson's acting credits include: A Low Down Dirty Shame, Posse, and Antwone Fisher. She has also guest-starred in numerous television shows, such as Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Silk Stalkings, New York Undercover, The Pretender and Secret Agent Man. Richardson had a recurring role as "Kim" on the show Mercy Point and as "Nancy Adams" on Rude Awakening. She played "Viveca Foster" on the television drama Family Law. She is best known by animation fans as the voice of Elisa Maza on the animated series Gargoyles. Currently she is cast as Department of Defense agent (and later head of Global Dynamics) Allison Blake in the television series Eureka, which airs on the SyFy Channel. Her second pregnancy was written into the storyline of the series. She appeared in the 2007 zombie film I Am Legend alongside actor Will Smith. Whitfield has appeared along with her husband Dondre Whitfield in a late night infomercial as part of an advertising campaign to promote the Time Life Zestify Midnight Soul collection.Sally Richardson-Whitfield - Biography IMDb. Retrieved April 26, 2010 Personal life Richardson has dated Matthew McConaughey and Tupac Shakur, and on September 8, 2002, she married long-time boyfriend and fellow actor Dondre Whitfield. She and Whitfield have one daughter, Parker Richardson-Whitfield and one son, Dre Terrell Whitfield (born January 24, 2009).Dondre and Salli Richardson-Whitfield Welcome a Son Celebrity Baby Blog, February 25, 2009 Filmography ]] *''Up Against the Wall'' (1987) - Denise *''Posse'' (1993) - Lana *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' episode "Second Sight" (1993) - Fenna *''Sioux City'' (1994) - Jolene Buckley *''I Spy Returns'' (1994) - Nicole Scott *''A Low Down Dirty Shame'' (1994) - Angela *''Gargoyles'' (1994–1997) - Elisa Maza / Delilah *''Soul of the Game'' (1996) - Lahoma *''The Great White Hype'' (1996) - Bambi *''True Women'' (1997) - Martha *''Stargate SG-1'' episode "Bloodlines" (1997) - Drey'auc *''The Pretender'' Season 2 : Ep. 11 Gigolo Jarod (1998) - Cynthia *''Butter'' (1998) - Blusette Ford *''Mercy Point'' (1998–1999) - Kim *''Family Law'' (1999–2000) - Viveca Foster *''Rude Awakening'' (2000–2001) - Nancy Adams *''Book of Love'' (2002) - Karen *''Antwone Fisher'' (2002) - Berta Davenport *''Biker Boyz'' (2003) - Half & Half *''CSI: Miami'' (2003) - Laura *''Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid'' (2004) - Gail Stern *''House'' episode "Sports Medicine" - Sharon *''Eureka'' (2006—Present ) (TV) - Allison Blake *''I Am Legend'' (2007) - Zoe Neville *''Black Dynamite'' (2009) - Gloria *''Pastor Brown'' (2009) - Jesse *''Criminal Minds'' (2009) - Tamara *''I Will Follow (film)'' (2010) - Maye References External links * * * Category:Actors from Chicago, Illinois Category:African American film actors Category:African American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Native American actors Category:People from Chicago, Illinois Category:1967 births Category:Living people de:Salli Richardson es:Salli Richardson fr:Salli Richardson-Whitfield it:Salli Richardson nl:Salli Richardson ja:サリー・リチャードソン pl:Salli Richardson ru:Ричардсон, Салли fi:Salli Richardson sv:Salli Richardson